narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nukumi Hatake
This is an Alternate Universe. Hence she has nothing to do with my OC Kurumi Yuri. | image = | birthdate = February 12 | age = Part III: 11 | gender = Female | height = (4'2) | weight = (48 lbs) | blood type = A | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = Participant in Exams | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Hatake Clan Yuri Clan | family = Aome Hatake (Mother) Kiyoshi Yuri (Father) (Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather) (Great-Great Grandmother) (Great-Great-Grandfather) Sannoto Senju (Maternal Great-Grandfather) (Maternal Great-Grandfather) Sayuri Uchiha (Maternal Grandmother) (Maternal Grandfather) Kirei Yuri (Paternal Grandmother) Seika Uchiha (Paternal Grandfather) Katoku Hatake (Uncle) Yasaki Hatake (Uncle) Himizu (Cousin) | rank = Part II: Part III: | classification = | reg = | academy = 6 | chunin = 7 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = Koganenohi Warmth of Spirit Rearming of the Fire Gods Fire Release: Great Lion of the Sahara Fire: Lion's Paw Embrace | tools = }} is the only child of the darling Aome Hatake and the treacherous Kiyoshi Yuri. Having been conceived in a time of love and high passion, it appeared Kuru was on course to enjoy a stable life surrounded by friends and family. Alas, it was not to be, as in the proceeding months of Shigemi's pregnancy, Kiyoshi called off the relationship, leaving the former destitute. Without a home, she returned to the embrace of Konoha and the "I told you so" attitude of her mother Sayuri, who despite having a lack of parenting skills, displayed keen foresight in this one situation. Nevertheless, she took her daughter in once more, helping her prepare to raise a child at such a young age; this was an act Sayuri would appear to be familiar with, having birthed Shigemi at 15. So Kurumi was born in the Konoha fold, an inheritor of prodigious talent from both sides of her family. Yet the burden of their legacy already weighed on the little girl's shoulders, worrying if she was good enough, strong enough, skilled enough, and intelligent enough to keep her family placated. Background A child birthed from irreplaceable love: Or so everyone thought. Even the two individuals involved. Unfortunately, they were too blinded by their desires for each other to see the impending breakup, one that would warrant undue stress for both mother and unborn child. For just as everything seemed to align, Kiyoshi called the engagement off. Whether it was a mutual agreement was anyone's guess, though some felt that to be impossible. Nevertheless, the mother was at a loss for words, now having nowhere to go but to return to her mother's home. Distraught, she entered the household to an attitude full of "I told you so", something that only worsened the pregnant woman's demeanor. Nevertheless, Kiyome took in her expecting daughter, perhaps hoping the child would not take after the father. The subsequent months of pregnancy passed in rather uneventful fashion, Aome becoming used to be under her mother's thumb once more. It was her hope that once the child was born she could resume working, allowing her to build up the financial independence to leave the household once more and build up a home for the two. Such efforts would take time however, as the birth proved to be imminent. And with its conclusion new life entered the world. Despite possessing the lineage of both sides, it was immediately apparent that Kurumi took strongly after her mother's in physical appearance, her head already adorned with wisps of blonde hair while her eyes balanced on a blue-green spectrum. The love Aome felt for the baby girl outshone that of her family, built to be unbreakable as the bond between mother and child. The stirring of maternal instincts screamed at Shi to keep her innocent daughter from the clutches of the infant's grandmother, knowing the latter as a corruptive force, one that must be protected against at all costs. Though the matter would be difficult as Aome did not have a significant amount of funds coming in on a regular basis due to extended leave, resulting in the need to remain in Kiyo's household for a little while longer. Nevertheless, Shigemi's younger brother's doted on their new niece, noting a sharp intellect and adventurous spirit with the girl as she began crawling at 2 months, exploring the estate under the watchful of her uncles and mother. Kuru remained ignorant to the weight of her family's history as a powerful political and military force with the Land of Fire, a small blessing Shi was thankful for, wanting Kuru to enjoy the childhood the former never really had. Life had other plans though; for the girl possessed an immense gift for ninjutsu, unsurprising consider the talent held by her family. As soon as the girl's grandmother caught a whiff of this potential, she immediately but Kuru to work, seeing her no longer as a dead weight and mark on the Hatake name, but rather someone who may prove their value in time. Among the girl's talents was a potent aptitude for nature transformation, beginning to manipulate fire at a level befitting chūnin exam-ready genin by the age of 3-4. While her chakra reserves erred on the average, Kurumi made up for it with precise chakra control, showcasing an innate understanding for the notion that impressed even Kiyome. Something that would only cause her to push her granddaughter to further heights, seeing redemption in the offing. With Shigemi on better financial footing, having returned to work since her brothers offered to take care of their niece during her various missions, things were beginning to look up. Though the dark cloud had returned for a temporary time, the wrath of the collective family proved to be too much for the him to bear. Never mind that Shigemi warned him of severe repercussions if he ever stepped foot in the Hokage estate again. But Kuru grew up ignorant to her father's general existence, only knowing from her family that he was a scoundrel not worth mentioning. One that had left her and Aome to the wind. Though hatred hadn't budded in her heart yet, a need to know why he did those things did, causing the girl to develop a goal to meet with her father and understand the reasoning behind his actions. The girl continued to grow at an astounding rate, mastering basic techniques with relative ease while always looking for more difficult ones. She thrived on knowledge attainment, seeing each technique as a new source of growth and a way to cultivate her own individuality. Despite finding her grandmother's instructions rigorous, Kurumi ultimately felt they were appropriate for her intellect, and generally worthwhile for her growth as a kunoichi. Even Kiyome begrudgingly admitted her granddaughter was exceptional, despite not even attending academy. So, with the idea of a more formal setting in mind, the family decided collectively to enroll the girl in the academy at the age of 6, Ao wanting to delay as long as possible so that Kuru could experience a childhood before delving into the shinobi world. But if she didn't want her daughter's talent to go to waste, so with a mildly heavy heart, the woman dropped off Kurumi at the academy building, before going off to work. For Kurumi's part she was extraordinarily excited, able to leave the estate of her grandmother while seeing what the world had to offer... Personality A harbor of love. That is how many describe the sweet, likeable and ultimately charming young girl of seven years. Her adoration for her family is second to none, perhaps even surpassing her mother in some regards. She accepts them regardless of their personal quirks and issues, seeking to complete the family that she longed to have. Perhaps the one who receives the lion-share of this piety is her mother Aome. The woman who raised her with only the help of her immediate family; lacking spousal support. Ever the sensitive and observant individual, Kuru has made note of the times where her mother's mask has slipped and she peered into the rage and sadness that was locked within. Feelings that where mirrored by other members of her family. It ultimately becomes her priority to make her mother happy, to ease the unrest that lies within Ao's heart. Perhaps astutely, she realizes this happiness stems from the missing individual in her life; her father. So the girl seeks to find that significant someone who can come and complete her mother and the family that she has raised on her own for all these years. While uncovering the reason for her family's discontent. If Kurumi was to be summed up in a metaphor, it would be "the warm flame that rises from the hearth, marking the center of the home where the heart and loved ones gather". For this reason, she was christened with the alias of Hestia, a reference to her loving yet protective demeanor. Besides her fierce devotion to her family, Kurumi possesses a nearly unrivaled thirst for knowledge. Books are her best friend, and she can generally be found frequenting an educational establishment when not tailing her mother or away on missions. Such is her love for this that her general requests for gifts are not toys or stereotypically girly items, but rather novels. And not children's fare either, but rather dense philosophical texts that most adults find difficult to understand, yet Kurumi delves into them anyways, absorbing all the information she can to build up her own repertoire. It is for this reason it is not remiss to see her using incredibly advanced vocabulary for her age, while retaining a perfect understanding of the words she's using, recognizing their subtleties and how it can effect the sentence's receiver. For this reason it is not uncommon to find Aome joking that her daughter should be a politican instead of shinobi due to the strength of her vernacular and the ease with which she can engage other individuals, utilizing her charisma and intellect as collaborative dance partners in order to advance her own agenda... Appearance Abilities The darling of the next generation Hatake brood. As the first born grandchild of the current clan head, expectations where to be high. So far, Kurumi has not disappointed, showcasing a powerful intellect coupled with innate propensity for the shinobi arts. Uncovering her dominant fire affinity at the tender age of 3, Kuru set to work on mastering it, incorporating the element and its various properties into different aspects of her personal fighting style. Graduating from the Academy at 6 at the top of her class and passing the chūnin exams at 7, the girl is full-steam ahead, displaying a proclivity for both her chosen element and ninjutsu while steadily diversifying her specific skill set in order to create an excellent and streamlined approach to combat, one that is versatile enough to embattle all manners of foe regardless of their similarities or differences. It is noted that her Sayuri Uchiha seeks to recruit her prodigious granddaughter into the Root organization sometime in the near future as the girl's talents continue to manifest. Chakra Prowess and Control As if a reflection of her fierce love for her family and the flames she's learned to tame and let run wild, Kurumi's chakra when exerted is shown to a burning gold. It's potency is on a scale where its heat can be felt for several meters around the girl, causing dehydration and burns to adversaries with prolonged exposure. Despite the strength of her chakra, which Kiyome states has already begun to rival her own at such an age, Kuru's reserves remain just above average, something many are surprised by considering the massive reserves of some of her most immediate family members. Nevertheless, Kuru offset this with incredible chakra control for both her age group and overall, displaying a natural intuition for maximizing the efficiency and effectiveness of each technique while minimizing the penalty on her reserves. At the age of 7 she has already began displaying some aptitude for utilizing one-handed seals, shortening the time it takes for her to activate a specific attack or formation. Some say such capabilities would make for an excellent medical-nin in the future should her reserves continue to grow in tandem, though Kuru shows no interest in exploring that avenue due to it's saturation with prominent members. Another attribute of her pronounced chakra control is her ability to utilize chakra flow and shape transformation in practical and combative situations. In the latter's case, she has shown the ability to produce constructs of various sizes with little to moderate difficulty, shaping them as she finds appropriate for the current circumstances. She has shown the ability to produce up to five different "forms" at a time, though it noted that she is generally exhausted afterwards, often confining these tactics to a last resort. Nevertheless, her craftsmanship show's an artist's eye, producing very realistic forms that she can operate as allies or as modes of transportation. In particular, she has displayed the ability to combine her any active constructs into a larger chimera for the purpose of increasing its battle prowess and offering herself a window with which to strike the opponent. On the other side, she has shown more than adequate skill with chakra flow, showcasing enough propensity to create fine almost invisible layers of fire chakra in order to hone her kunai and shuriken weapons to a deadly edge. Allowing for effortless damage to be rendered upon opponents entering her range. In the four year timeskip, her skills have only been shown to increased in their audacity. Reaching new heights as she acquired the Fourth's and Seventh's Rasengan. Because of her innate control for chakra, she proved to be a quick study at the technique, forming with two hands initially like Naruto before proving adept enough to form the rotating ball of energy with a single hand. This in turn allows her to form a secondary Rasengan or keep one hand free for the formation of handseals or weapon holding, having since graduated to using single handseals for the majority of her techniques. Likewise, her chakra's puissance has reached new heights, long surpassing her grandfather and proving a rough match of Aome and Sayuri's. Though by Kurumi's own admission she has a ways to go before her reserves equal their own, though this too has reached might deemed more appropriate for her level even though it still hovers at around above average. More importantly, she has already begun applying her personal affinity to the humble Rasengan, synchronizing her chakra with the rasengan in order to produce a more potent . Unlike the technique's progenitor, Kurumi doesn't need to spew fire into the Rasengan, able to form the variation naturally due to a coordinated integration of the element as she forms the ball. Having practiced it until it became second nature. As noted by her grandmother, Kurumi's basic Rasengan seems to be of a larger size than normal, mirroring Naruto's Big Ball Rasengan in proportions. Ninjutsu As stated earlier, the girl's first form of proclivity was the art of ninjutsu, particularly nature transformation. There she built up a powerful foundation for multiple aspects of the field, ranging from the use of for outnumbering a superior opponent or leveling the playing field to the opportune usage of . It was shown that the girl never dallied in the , having outgrown the rudimentary application by the time most of her peers first used it. Nevertheless, she is suitably well-versed in the appropriate methodology of the various ninjutsu techniques in her ever expanding arsenal, while striving for knowledge of those she can't access yet in order to create strategies for their defeat. Among these coveted idols is the , a specific type that Kuru has shown signs of beginning to produce on her own after research into its origins and list of practitioners. Nature Transformation Sensory Perception Perhaps stemming from the Kurumi's observational and sensitive demeanor, the girl is shown to possess acute sensory abilities. They are sharp enough to feel chakra on various levels, allowing her to determine the potency and finite/infinite aspects of the individual it belongs to. In this mold she can also glean chakra residue that had long since faded from the detection of other sensor types, before matching it to the respective owner. While generally untested in this regard, it is estimated she can also discern the elemental nature of the chakra, such as hidden affinities and various kekkei genkai and kekkei tota. Once again, this is based upon the feel of the chakra, such as the spark of lightning, the warmth of fire (her personal affinity), the coolness of water, the hardness of earth, and the sharpness of wind among others. Each feeling can be linked to a corresponding bloodline or affinity, with the former realized in the form of multiple affinities that result in the expected elemental KG or KT. This caused Kurumi to develop a vocabulary, albeit incomplete, of the various element types she has encountered, allowing her to recognize them on sight when their paths intersect once more. Nevertheless, it assumed that she can also recognize the similarities in chakra that denote relations, particularly that of her own, giving her the ability to place people with in certain clans based upon her own experience. Though this will grow as she broadens her horizons within the world. Collaboration Techniques Due to the strong bond forged between Kurumi and her cousin Himizu, they are formed a specific set of wind and fire techniques that only they can execute to a tee, partially from their excellent teamwork skills and their synchronized affinities. Turning the young pair into a deadly duo should danger come calling.... Physical Prowess Intelligence This forms the precipice of Kurumi's abilities, and is said to inform the other skill sets that she is capable of using. Since she was a child, she had displayed a natural aptitude for deciphering highly complex techniques that her parents and later her sensei taught her, noting the techniques workings, strengths and weaknesses. Despite not showing signs of that infamous yet, Kurumi has displayed a keen discretion and excellent observational abilities that makes the dōjutsu largely unnecessary in her mind. She has shown the ability to formulate plans on the fly without a prior structure in place, and sort through various plans and strategies as they become obsolete over the course of a battle. Kurumi in particular is highly skilled tactician, capable of using expressions and words to throw her opponent off balance, creating an opening that she can utilize. Put simply, she is well-versed in psychological warfare and displays insightful wisdom about its usage and effectiveness. This extends to having a silver tongue that helped Kurumi talk her way out some difficult situations while also defusing tense situations within the council room. In particular, one of her favorite pastimes is to lead an opponent on, allowing them to settle and become comfortable before springing her strategy upon them. Also, she is highly capable of changing plans at the drop of hat when one fails, or executing a new one on the spot without being inconvenienced by a lack of preparation time. It is estimated that her IQ is high, most likely around 190-200, placing her in Shikamaru's range of intellectual capability.